bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Jenna Chive Live!
Jenna Chive Live is the first half of the fifteenth episode from the first season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot The French Peas turn on a radio that starts playing pop music, which they start dancing to, just as Ichabeezer and Rooney show up, with Ichabeezer recognizing who is singing the song playing on the radio, which is Jenna Chive. In an alley, Jenna Chive is hiding, while talking on the phone with her agent, named Murphy, who tells her that she can't cancel a show at the last minute, but Jenna tells him that she needs a break from her tour to get some peace and quiet. Murphy tells Jenna "Don't hide your light under a bushel. Your talent's a gift. It's meant to be shared." Despite this, Jenna tells Murphy that she's going to blend in with the other veggies before she hangs up afterwards. After hanging up, Jenna then puts on a pair of dark sunglasses, preparing to blend in. By that time, Ichabeezer has now joined Jean-Claude and Phillipe in dancing to Jenna's music, commenting that Jenna's music makes him feel young again. However, Ichabeezer spins around so much that he ends up making himself so dizzy that he sits down on a park bench, which Jenna is coincidentally sitting on. When Jenna gets Ichabeezer's attention, asking him if he knows where to get some groceries, Ichabeezer, trying hard not to lose his cool, tells Jenna to go to Pa Grape's store. Jenna thanks Ichabeezer for the directions before telling him that she digs his tie, but as she goes up to leave, Ichabeezer is able to recognize her before Jenna goes up to him and tells him not to tell anyone, or even the dog. After Jenna leaves, Ichabeezer then tells Rooney not to tell anyone, but Jenna Chive is in town, before they both leave. However, after they leave, a Radish Soldier comes out from hiding in a trash can after having heard everything, quipping that Motato will want to hear that a celebrity is in town. At Motato's lair, the Radish approaches Motato, who is playing a song on his saxophone, when the Radish tells him to guess what he just saw. Motato impatiently tells the Radish to spit it out, but when the Radish tries to tell him what he saw, Motato keeps telling the Radish gather himself and speak clearly, before asking the Radish if he just ate an elephant or put on a wig and sang "Belly Button". The Radish finally manages to tell Motato that he just saw Jenna Chive in the courtyard, explaining that she's hiding among them, hoping that nobody sees her. Motato is amazed when he hears that Jenna Chive has arrived, saying that he can finally launch his songwriting career. Motato then tells the Radishes to bring Jenna to his lair so that they'll all record a pop song he's been working on, before calling out to the Radishes to bring him Jenna Chive. The first Radish asks how, before Motato tells him, "We're bad guys. You trick her", calling them a bunch of amateurs. At Pa Grape's Store, Jenna is trying to buy a can of sardines, but is frustrated that there are so many kinds of sardines to choose from. Ichabeezer approaches her, telling her that he enjoys the ones packed in mustard, Jenna recognizing him as "the guy from the park". Ichabeezer introduces himself to Jenna, who asks him if he told anyone who she is, before Ichabeezer nervously proclaims, why would he tell anyone? Jenna tells him that he didn't answer her question. Wanting to avoid the question, Ichabeezer tells Jenna that there's a big sale on sardines, which Jenna is excited to see, saying that these are her favorite kind. Ichabeezer then tells Jenna that he's having a nice dinner party later in the week, asking her if she would like to join them as the entertainment, but Jenna turns him down, explaining that she just wants to blend in with everyone for a change. Ichabeezer asks Jenna why she would want to hide such a great gift, at the same time that two of Motato's Radish Soldiers show up while hiding behind the shelves. The Radishes then approach Jenna, telling her that she's coming with them, which Jenna is surprised about, asking them how they knew who she is, thinking that Ichabeezer told them who she is, before Ichabeezer answers that he must have overheard him when he told his dog. Because of this, Jenna asks Ichabeezer if there's anyone he didn't tell, with Ichabeezer answering that he didn't tell Pa Grape, which Pa hears, as do some of the other customers in the store. Jenna irritably tells Ichabeezer that he's doing it again, before the first Radish tells Jenna that if she comes with them, Motato will give her the perfect disguise and that she'll be invisible among all the other folks. Because of this, Jenna decides to go with the Radishes, even when Ichabeezer tries to tell Jenna not to go with them. The Radishes have taken Jenna to Motato's lair, where Motato greets her, before Jenna quickly figures out that Motato is not going to give her a disguise. Motato explains to Jenna that he tricked her into coming to his lair because he's been writing a song and he wants her to sing it. Jenna asks Motato if his song is really good, which Motato confirms, saying that he has written the greatest song ever and that he needs the most talented artist to sing it, before allowing Jenna to read it. Jenna reads the lyrics for Motato's song, which talk about freezing every boy and girl and using his power to take over the world, with Motato saying, "Back up the money truck to my house". Jenna refuses to sing the song, because it's a song about a bad guy taking over the world. Motato tells her to write what she knows, which prompts Jenna to leave, but Motato drops a cage on her, preventing her from escaping, telling her that she's going to sing the song and make him famous first. Jenna then says, "I wonder if Carrot Underwood goes through this". Back in town, Ichabeezer and Rooney peek out from behind a building, while Ichabeezer tells Rooney to stay alert, because that's how they'll beat Motato and that they're ready for anything. Ichabeezer and Rooney then drive off on the segway, but when they drive past another building, the Radishes drop a cage on them, trapping them, while Ichabeezer says, "Except for that". Motato shows up, saying that Ichabeezer thought that he'd rescue Jenna Chive from singing his song. Fortunately, Rooney manages to squeeze through the cage and escape, with Ichabeezer telling him to go to LarryBoy. Motato orders the Radishes to "Get that olive!", as the Radishes start to chase after Rooney, but they bump and trip over each other while trying to do so. At Motato's lair, Ichabeezer's cage is suspended in the air, where he meets up with Jenna again, who tells him, "You again?" Ichabeezer tells Jenna that he collects all her music, admitting that he even listens to her second album, which the critics thought was terrible, but he liked it. Because of this, Jenna finally agrees to sing Motato's song if he lets her out of the cage, which Motato is excited to hear, saying, "Let's make some music!" At Bob and Larry's home, Bob, Larry, and Bacon Bill are playing a game called Thric-Thrac-Throe, which Bob and Larry explain to Bill is like Tic-Tac-Toe, but with three people instead of just two. Larry goes first, before Bob allows Bill to go next, which Bill does, before it is Bob's turn, as he wins the game. Bill then quips that "this game is kind of short". Rooney then runs right through the door while barking frantically, jumping right onto the table in front of the trio. Bob asks Rooney what's wrong, though Larry incorrectly thinks that Rooney wants to read a math book, before Bob also incorrectly thinks that Rooney is saying that sardines are on sale at Pa Grape's Store. Because of this, Rooney then acts out Jenna Chive getting kidnapped by Motato, before Bill is able to correctly guess that Rooney is saying that Ichabeezer and Jenna are trapped at Motato's lair and that they need to get LarryBoy to save them. Rooney is excited that Bacon Bill got it right, before Larry tricks Bill into looking the other way, before he runs off to become LarryBoy. After becoming LarryBoy, he says, "It's cucumber time", before speeding off in the Larrymobile once again. At Motato's lair, Jenna is writing music for Motato's song, as he asks her what the little black marks are that she's making on the paper, before Jenna explains to him that they're music notes. Jenna then tells him to think of a word that rhymes with "dove", explaining that she's thinking of a word that means you really, really like someone. Motato tries to think of a word that rhymes with "dove", but he incorrectly guesses "lumpy", before Jenna tells him "How about 'love'?" Motato thinks that Jenna means between him and her, but Jenna tells him that she's not talking about them and that she means that "love" rhymes with "dove", for their song. Motato finally understands, saying, "Oh, of course. That's precisely what I meant." The Larrymobile suddenly crashes into the lair, before Larry flies up to Motato, telling him to stop what he's doing. Motato tells him that they're writing music, asking him if that's against the law, which LarryBoy agrees with, telling him that he can't stop him from writing music. Ichabeezer then tells LarryBoy that Motato threw him and Jenna in cages and won't let them go, before LarryBoy then tells Motato that he is here to stop him. Motato says that he's on the brink of becoming a big pop star and that they're writing some genius stuff, before Jenna speaks up, telling him that it's actually not that great, saying that she just wanted out of the cage. Motato then quips that "the music biz is tough". At Ichabeezer's mansion, Bob, Larry, Bacon Bill, Pa Grape, Madame Blueberry, and even Motato are all gathered at the table, as Ichabeezer thanks them for coming to his dinner party, before telling them that he'd like to introduce them to their special guest, Jenna Chive, who shows up, as Larry seats her. Jenna thanks Ichabeezer for letting her join his dinner, before Ichabeezer says, "Before we get started, how about some entertainment?" Motato then starts singing a song about how he collects plain rocks, then falls out of his chair as Pa thanks him for sharing his gifts with them, before he tells Jenna "Don't put your light under a bushel. Your talent's a gift. It's meant to be shared." Because of this, Jenna then decides to provide some entertainment, saying, "Let's have a beat", before a beet rolls up to her, as she says, "I mean a drumbeat". Because of this, Jenna starts singing a song about how she won't hide away her talents from the rest of the world and that she's meant to be a pop star. After the song ends, everyone cheers for Jenna, before the curtains close, ending the episode. Characters *Bob *Larry/Larry-Boy *Pa Grape *The French Peas *Ichabeezer *Rooney *Bacon Bill *Jenna Chive *Jerry Gourd (voicerover only) Fun Facts Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Jenna Chive. Remarks *Jenna states there's so many sardines to choose fron, even though the only brand in the store is Stinky Sam's. Goofs *Jerry Gourd's voice can be heard at the end, even though he didn't appear at Ichabeezer's dinner. Whenever or not he's suppose to appear in the episode is unknown. Inside References *The episode is similar to Princess and the Popstar, as the main character (who are both popstars) wants to different from what they are, only to find they're special in their own way. *The silly song Belly Button was mentioned by Motato. Real World References * The song that Motato plays on his saxophone is "Careless Whisper" by George Michael. *Carrot Underwood is a reference to Carrie Underwood. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:Larry-Boy episodes Category:2010s Episodes